<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Him by JayyVon699</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069185">Missing Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyVon699/pseuds/JayyVon699'>JayyVon699</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Supportive Regis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayyVon699/pseuds/JayyVon699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto hasn't seen Noctis all day and is feeling a bit down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto sighed softly, burying his face into his pillows. He was wrapped up in his blankets, laying in bed, both tired and bored. </p><p>Noctis had called him earlier to cancel their plans. Apparently something came up and his father is making him do more 'princely duties', what ever that meant. </p><p>Prompto had asked before what kind of things those duties were, but couldn't quite wrap it around his head. Nothing he was told made any sense to him. It just sounded like jibberish. </p><p>He was really hoping to spend the day with the prince. Watch some movies, order in pizza, and maybe some kissing, lots and lots of kissing. </p><p>He glanced over at his clock to see that it wasn't even noon yet. He groaned and plopped his head back down. Maybe he needed a day out. </p><p>He sat up and reached over for his camera. Gently, he picked it up from the bedside table and switched it on. He checked the battery life before smiling. "Yes!"</p><p>He jumped up and rushed to get dressed. If he couldn't spend the day with Noctis, he would spend it outside roaming the city and taking pictures. </p><p>...</p><p>Prompto shut his front door with a soft slam as he arrived home. It was nearly dinner time, probably around six or seven that evening. He hadn't heard from Noctis all day, which was kind of worrying. </p><p>He set his beloved camera back down on the table in his room and grabbed a towel, stripping on his way to the bathroom. He  really missed a certain black haired man. His heart ached just thinking of him. </p><p>They usually saw each other every day, whether for hours or minutes, they still saw one another. He wasn't use to not seeing the blue eyed prince. </p><p>Prompto stood in front of the mirror and ran his fingers over his freckled cheeks. Just what did the prince see in him. He was just a blonde, blue eyed commoner who happened to be on the short side between him and his friends. He was skinny, but still fit, well, fit enough to help protect the prince, considering he was a Kings Glaive with both Ignis and Gladio. He was a great sharp shooter, and was admired by many for his talents. </p><p>But still... Why did the prince choose him and not Lady Lunafreya. Noctis and Luna were going to be engaged, but Noctis had convinced his father other wise a few weeks ago. Prompto was surprised King Regis agreed to cancel it. </p><p>Prompto was ready for the devastating heartache of giving Noctis up and watching him be with someone other than himself. The day Noctis went to talk to his father about the upcoming engagement, Prompto was ready for Noctis to come back and end their relationship, but no. </p><p>The prince had nearly busted his front door while trying to get to the blonde, and had quickly swept Prompto in a searing kiss that took both their breaths away. When he had pulled back, Noctis cupped his face and had the largest smile Prompto had ever seen on the ebony hairs prince. </p><p>Since that day, Prompto was certain he and Noctis were never going to break up. Knowing that the prince had talked to his father and ended the engagement, brightened his life drastically. </p><p>Prompto turned toward the shower and bent over to turn on the water. He tested it and smiled widely. It felt nice. He stretched quickly, cracking his back before bending to slide his boxers off. He turned back to grab his towel, bringing it closer. His eyes lifted and he froze. </p><p>There, standing in the bathroom doorway, was his ebony haired boyfriend. </p><p>Noctis eyed the blonde from head to toe and smiled softly. </p><p>"Noctis." Prompto sighed. He watched as Noctis stripped down to nothing and moved towards him. He gently gripped the back of Prompto's thighs and lifted the smaller man up with ease. </p><p>Prompto fumbled clumsily to steady himself, shocked by Noctis' movement. His legs wrapped around pale hips and his hands flew to his lovers shoulders. </p><p>He was guided backwards and into the shower where he was pressed against the cold tiled wall. </p><p>"Cold!" He gasped before lips claimed his. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, combing his fingers through the soft, dampening locks. </p><p>Prompto pulls back and cups Noctis' face. He gently kissed his nose. "I've missed you."</p><p>Noctis' hands travel up his body, leaving a waking fire in their tracks. He rained kisses down on the blondes face. "Mmm. You have no idea, how much I have missed you, as well." He murmured out between nips. </p><p>His dipped his head and gently nipped at Prompto's neck, lips gliding up and over. Prompto tilted his head back as a warm tongue traveled up his throat, a few nips here and there. </p><p>Lips met again as tongues and teeth clashed. </p><p>"Bed~" Prompto gasped out between heated nips and kisses. He weakly struggled and finally managed to shut the shower off as Noctis guided them out of the shower, through the door and down the hall. </p><p>Noctis tossed his blonde, wet lover onto the surface of the bed. He giggled and reached out towards the older male who smiled gently in return and held up a towel. </p><p>Prompto's eyes widened in shock. "Ho-how on earth did you grab that while carrying me?!"</p><p>He received no answer as Noctis worked on drying his lover as best as he could before drying himself. </p><p>Prompto sat up on his knees and shuffled under the blankets, lifting an edge for Noctis. </p><p>The prince crawled in after him and turned to turn off one of the lamps, leaving the room with one still on. It was dimly lit, the perfect lighting. </p><p>He turned over and brought his shivering partner close to his body. He shifted them, gently resting above the blonde before giving him a gentle peck on the lips. </p><p>"Marry me." He whispered as he pulled back to gaze into stunned blue orbs. </p><p>"W-what?" Prompto managed to squeaked out. </p><p>Noctis chuckled and cuped one side of Prompto's face, running his thumb softly over the faint freckles. "Marry me."</p><p>Prompto gave a wet gasp as his eyes geared up. "But-"</p><p>Noctis shook his head. "I already asked father."</p><p>Prompto lunged forward. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He gasped and locked his lips with the princes.</p><p>Noctis smiled softly and kissed his fiance again. "I love you."</p><p>Prompto kissed his was to the princes ear and whispered something that had the blonde bedridden the next day. </p><p>"Prove it to me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>